


为了更伟大的利益

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	为了更伟大的利益

For the great good 

阿不思.邓布利多／盖勒特. 格林德沃 

共同葬在那个山毛榉下的夏天。

那个夏天中的少年，终究是离他远去了呀。

有时候，我会在想，为什么我们会爱上他们呢？

为什么呢？

我也不清楚，也许这就是不明原因的爱吧。

我穿梭过无数个圈子，最终很幸运的遇上了你们。

不仅仅是多年前山谷里的那个少年，更是长达一百年的纠缠

骗自己说不爱了，说放下了，其实心里还在乎。

更让我欲罢不能的是，他们彼此对信仰的坚持和对对方信仰的那一份尊重。

这才是他们啊！世人皆知他们只能这样了！

但是就是放不下，也忘不了，即使经过了时间的流逝，在心里仍会隐隐作痛！

本人坚持认为他们之间是一直有爱这种东西存在的，尽管并不美好，令人受伤，但是这种爱将永存。

爱是一种非常奇妙的力量，爱将能拯救我们。这是校长在原著中对哈利说的一句话，说这句话的时候，他是否能想到那个耀眼的金发少年，和他们一直存在的理想。

不论是邓布利多还是格林德沃，是阿不思还是盖勒特，他们都成为了为了更伟大的利益的牺牲品。

没有白巫师，没有黑魔王，没有那些令人心碎的背叛，有的只有山毛榉下，两个少年低吟浅唱，说出他们共同的理想。

－For the great good


End file.
